Días Soleados
by Antifashion19
Summary: —Naruto Uzumaki…—Agitó su mano. —Nos vemos Hinata. "En verdad no era un príncipe azul." Pero Hinata Hyuuga tampoco era una princesa. Bueno, ¡Vale, vale! ¿Y qué paso después?


Este One Shot, surgió después de estar conversando con Oyuky-chan y Shippuden Requiem escritoras de fics. Tal vez las conozcan. Las puse en el fic: Oyuky como la camarera (Quien es la que responde) y a Love Final como Mel (Quien es la que pregunta).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este One Shot.  
**  
Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Universo Alterno**.  
**Género:** Drama/Romance.  
**Pareja:** Naruhina.

**Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

Blablablabla. —Narración de Oyuky-chan.  
**Blablablabla**. —Intervención de Love Final.

-.-

-  
-.-

_**Días Soleados.  
**__"La vida es un constante proceso,  
una continua transformación en el tiempo, un nacer, morir y renacer."_

-.-

-.-

Una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches se encontraba llorando sin parar, mientras bebía un poco de alcohol. La camarera que le servía la miro atentamente.

— ¿Por qué me utilizo de esa forma?—Preguntó llorando desesperada. —Yo le entregue todo de mí, y con eso me paga…

La camarera se acerco y le quito el vaso, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Tranquila, no debes agobiarte por eso. —Habló, mientras la otra joven la regresaba a ver.  
— ¡Usted no sabe nada! —Gritó. —Usted no ha pasado por lo mismo que yo…  
—Lo sé. —Hizo una pausa, mientras miraba a otra camarera. —Pero te contare una historia.  
—No necesito cuentos para dormir. —Alegó la chica, mientras se reincorporaba.  
—No es un cuento…Presta atención.

La joven la miro atenta, mientras la camarera se sentaba a su lado.

-.-

-.-

_Hinata Hyuuga siempre estuvo rota…_

Quizás no toda la vida, existía la posibilidad que en algún momento ella haya sido feliz; pero eso cambio cuando su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, dueño de las grandes empresas Hyuuga se dio cuenta que podía utilizar a su primogénita como una herramienta, para conseguir la unión con otras empresas.

Para hacerse fuerte, para hacerse más poderoso…Sin contar los sentimientos de la Hyuuga mayor.

O tal vez ella comenzó a desquebrajarse cuando se hizo novia de Sabaku No Gaara, todo para que su padre no perdiera ese contrato tan importante que le abriría las puertas al mundo. No…Puede que eso no la haya roto completamente, quizás fue cuando le dio su inocencia a aquel pelirrojo; solo para retenerlo, y que su padre no se defraudara con ella.

Y Gaara lo sabía, y gozaba tenerla cada noche, mientras Hinata se ahuecaba mas.

**¿Qué sucedió después?**

El pelirrojo la dejo…Si la abandono, solo porque ya se había cansado de ese cuerpo. Y después de haberla utilizado, la dejo con la patética excusa de: _**Debemos darnos tiempo**_.

Hinata rogó, porque tenía miedo que su padre se decepcionara más, pero Gaara solo se rió, mientras él la dejaba arrodillada en plena avenida. Después, Hiashi se entero de la ruptura de su hija, y eso causo que la tratara con mas frialdad…Pero, el ya había obtenido lo que quiso, su empresa se hizo más poderosa.

_Hinata Hyuuga estaba rota. Y sus días eran nublados_.

Paso el tiempo; y la vida de Hinata se lleno de indiferencia de su padre, maltratos de su hermana Hanabi, y de miradas burlonas de la nueva novia del pelirrojo. Pero a su vida llego Sasuke Uchiha; dueño de la competencia de su padre.

**¿Y Hiashi?**

Volvió a utilizarla para aliarse con sus enemigos… Puede que tal vez Sasuke se haya dado cuenta de las intenciones del Hyuuga, pero también sabía que necesitaba esa unión. Y dejo su orgullo a un lado para comprometerse con Hinata.

La Hyuuga creyó que tal vez, solo tal vez tendría una vida feliz…Pero, no fue así. También fue utilizada por Sasuke Uchiha, quien no solo obtenía el poder necesario para levantar su empresa, sino que también gozaba con el cuerpo de la Hyuuga.

**¿Pero qué paso cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no era virgen? **

Solo frunció el seño…

**¿Estaba molesto por eso? **

¡Claro! Sabaku No Gaara se había adelantado a los hechos. Aun así no rompió el compromiso, por el bien de…Su empresa, claro está.

**¿Y Hinata?**

Se siguió rompiendo.

Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa relación sin amor, y Sasuke Uchiha ya no le era tan indiferente.

-.-

-  
-.-

— ¿Me pregunto si le gustara este regalo a Sasuke? —Se preguntó la Hyuuga, mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de su prometido. —Espero que sí.

Llego al lugar y entro; camino hacia el elevador. Oprimió el botón del quinto piso y se recargo sobre la parte trasera. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, la Hyuuga salió aprisa para poder alcanzar a su prometido.

Llego a la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla…

—Vaya, ¿Así que ya vas a romper tu compromiso con la Hyuuga? —Se escuchó una voz masculina. —Eres perverso Sasuke.  
—No soy perverso Suigetsu. —Hizo una pausa. —Solo seguí con esa farsa para obtener el poder de levantar a mi empresa, nada más.  
— ¿Y que pasara con ella? —Preguntó el otro joven.  
—No es mi asunto. —Terminó de decir, mientras abría la puerta.

En el piso de le entrada se encontraba una bolsa de regalo, y en la tarjeta se podía leer: Hinata Hyuuga.

—Maldita sea. —Soltó molesto el azabache. —La Hyuuga me escucho.  
—No me digas. —Se burlo Suigetsu. — ¿Arruinaste tus planes?

El Uchiha lo miro con una ceja levantada, y tomo el regalo del piso, luego lo boto contra el sofá.

—No, Como si Hinata fuera a detenerme. —Sonrió arrogante, mientras salía del apartamento.

**¿Pero qué pasó con Hinata? ¿Se rompió más?**

No, ella ya no se rompía, ahora se desmoronaba, como la arena.

-.-

-  
-.-

La Hyuuga caminaba entre las calles, mientras lloraba a todo lo que da. Era hora de rendirse, ya no tenía más…Siempre es bueno tirar la toalla cuando ya no se puede, cuando ya no se resiste.

— ¿Porque a mí? —Se preguntó. — ¿P-porque yo?

Se abrazo a sí misma, y siguió avanzando…Se paró de golpe cuando una idea cruzo por su mente.

—Una limosna por amor a Dios. —Se escuchó una voz masculina.

Su vista viajo a la esquina de la calle, y se topo con un hombre andrajoso, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una capucha llena de lodo. Y sus manos llenas de mugre esperaban temblando el dinero.

—Tome. —Revisó su bolso y saco varios billetes. —Usted lo necesita mejor que yo.

Y la joven siguió andando, mientras el encapuchado la miraba partir.

—Interesantemente triste. —El hombre siguió el camino de la Hyuuga.

**¿Era un secuestrador?**

No, creo que no lo era…

-.-

-  
-.-

Hinata Hyuuga se hallaba al borde de un puente, con los ojos cerrados dispuesta asaltar. Tenía miedo, nadie está preparado para morir súbitamente, y mucho menos cuando estas tratando de suicidarte, debes tener los pantalones bien puestos para hacerlo.

**¿Hinata, los tenía?**

Claro que no, si fuese así ella no estaría temblando en esos momentos.

— ¿Oye que piensas hacer? —Preguntó una voz masculina.  
— ¿Quién es usted? —Inquirió ella sorprendida.

El hombre se acerco, y Hinata pudo notar su hermosa cabellera rubia, con sus ojos azules mirándola enojado.

— ¿Estás loca? —Preguntó. —Piensas matarte, ¿Así porque si?  
— ¡Usted no me conoce! —Gritó. —Así que…  
—Cuando me diste ese dinero, pensé que mujer más noble…Pero…

Hinata lo regreso a ver, mientras se sostenía de una esquina.

—Absolutamente triste. —Agregó.  
— ¿Tú eras el mendigo? —Cuestionó extrañada. — ¿Quieres más dinero?  
—Jajajajaja. —Rió con sorna. —El dinero no importa. —Arrojo el fajo de billetes, mientras estos bailaban con el viento.

Hinata vio el dinero irse. El joven rubio le ofreció su mano.

— ¿Un café? —Preguntó sonriente.  
—Gracias. —Y la joven se bajo de ahí.

**Toda una escena romántica ¿No? Supongo que ese era su príncipe azul.**

No, la verdad no era su príncipe azul, o como ella lo había soñado.

-.-

-  
-.-

— ¿Por que querías suicidarte? —Preguntó directo.

La joven bajo la mirada, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

—Mi vida no vale nada…—Hizo una pausa, tratando de llorar. —Mi primer prometido me utilizo, le entregue mi cuerpo y el solo me abandono…Mi padre me utiliza para hacer su empresa más grande, mi hermana menor me odia, mi ahora prometido también me está utilizando.

El rubio miro hacia la nada, mientras movía los dedos en la mesa.

— Y después que me contaste esto... ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó indiferente. — ¿Que te salve? ¿Qué te consuele por perder tu virginidad con ese tal Gaara? ¿Quieres mi lastima?  
— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —Inquirió sorprendida.  
—Tú tienes la culpa. Por no decir ¡NO! Nadie te obligo a hacer eso...No necesitas cumplir las expectativas de los demás.  
— ¡Yo quiero ser reconocida por mi padre! —Gritó levantándose.  
— ¿Y lo has logrado? —Cuestionó el rubio., mientras se levantaba de la mesa. —Sigue así y llegaras muy alto.

La joven se quedo helada, nunca le había gritado a nadie, siempre era sumisa y temerosa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó mirándolo.

El joven se detuvo y la miro sonriente.

—Naruto Uzumaki…—Agitó su mano. —Nos vemos Hinata.

**En verdad no era un príncipe azul.**

Pero Hinata Hyuuga tampoco era una princesa.

**Bueno, ¡Vale, vale! ¿Y qué paso después?**

-.-

-  
-.-

— ¿Así que te vas a casar con Hinata? —Indagó Gaara.  
—No sé a qué viene tu pregunta. —Soltó el azabache.  
—Solo que…—Hizo una pausa. —La extraño.

El Uchiha dejo de firmar documentos, y miro al pelirrojo.

— ¿Ahora la extrañas? ¿Después de obtener lo que quieras? —Preguntó arrogante.  
—No me digas, que tú también la has sabido utilizar. —Agregó Gaara.  
—Por esa razón romperé el compromiso, creo que ella aun te ama. —Soltó Sasuke, y siguió firmando.  
— ¿A mí? Yo creí que ella te amaba a ti. —Soltó el pelirrojo.

El Uchiha lo miro atentamente.

—Entonces, ¿A quién ama Hinata Hyuuga? —Se preguntaron los dos.

**¿No me digas que ahora los dos la aman?**

No, quizás no la amen…Pero ya se habían acostumbrado a ella, a la dulce y vacía sonrisa que les daba. Quizás aprendieron a quererla, a su manera.

-.-

-  
-.-

—Hiashi vengo a romper el compromiso con Hinata. -Soltó Sasuke.

Gaara estaba a un lado de él.

— ¿Y ahora que hizo la torpe de mi hija? —Preguntó Hiashi.  
—Es una tonta esa Hinata. —Agregó la hermana menor.  
—No creo que esta unión deba seguir poniendo de por medio a Hinata. —Añadió Sasuke. —Creo que ella…

La puerta de la mansión se abrió, y de ahí entro Hinata sin saludar a nadie.

**¿Qué desconsiderada?**

Por dios, hace más de dos semanas que estaba desaparecida y nadie se había dado cuenta.

**Oh, entonces tiene toda la razón.**

— ¡Hey tu! —Gritó Hiashi.

Pero la Hyuuga no se detuvo; su padre iba a ir por ella, cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata bajaba de nuevo. Noto la maleta que ella llevaba.

— ¿Me puedes decir a dónde vas? —Preguntó molesto.

Hinata regreso a ver a los presentes.

—Lejos. —Soltó desafiante.  
— ¡Tú no te vas! —Exclamó, mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Hinata le quito el brazo y lo miro retadoramente. Hiashi por un momento dudo.

— ¿Qué hiciste para que Sasuke rompiera contigo? —Preguntó molesto. —Primero hiciste que Gaara rompiera contigo y ahora con un Uchiha.

Gaara trato de hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por una bofetada de Hinata a su padre.

— ¿Yo? —Pregunto ella. — ¡Hice todo para enorgullecerte! Hice todo para retener a Gaara, ¡Hasta le di mi virginidad!

Hiashi enmudeció, Hanabi solo abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Aun así el disfruto de eso, y me dejo…Por que consiguió una empresa mejor y una mujer que lo complaciera. —Hizo una pausa. — ¿Y Sasuke? El hizo lo mismo, para obtener poder y levantar su empresa, ahora que ya lo logro, ya no hay que seguir con la farsa.

Hinata siguió avanzando.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, mientras su hija mayor salía de la casa.

Ella se detuvo de golpe, y lo regreso a ver sonriente.

—Aun lugar mejor. —Y siguió avanzando.

Gaara y Sasuke trataron de ir detrás de ella, pero se detuvieron cuando un joven rubio tomo la maleta de Hinata y subieron a un taxi.

_Después de eso, ya no se supo de ella…_

-.-

-.-

—Vaya…Que historia. —Soltó la joven un poco mas repuesta.  
—Lo sé. —Sonrió la camarera.  
—¿Pero que le paso a Hiashi y los demás? —Preguntó curiosa.  
—Bueno, se que Hiashi perdió su empresa…Que su hija Hanabi se embarazo de un fulano que estaba casado. —Soltó un suspiro.  
—¿Se lo merecen no? Pero, ¿Y el tal Gaara y Sasuke?  
—Gaara se caso con una joven llamada Matsuri, y Sasuke con una joven de cabellos rosas llamada Sakura. —Hizo una pausa. —Pero no son nada felices, están casados y en sus empresas todo marcha bien, pero no tienen la felicidad…  
—¿Ah no? —Preguntó.  
—Claro que no, sus mujeres son muy distintas a como era Hinata, mientras que con ella tenían tranquilidad y armonía, son sus esposas solo obtienen estrés y mal humor.  
—Jajaja, se lo merecen. —Se burló. — ¿Pero y Hinata?  
—¿Hinata? Bueno ella no se caso con un príncipe azul, de hecho ya no es la ostentosa y adinerada princesa que antes era...  
—¿Su padre la desheredo? —Preguntó sorprendida.  
—Claro, no soporto la idea de que su hija se fuera con un _"cualquiera"_.  
—¿Entonces? ¿Ella es feliz?  
—Ya no está rota. —La camarera sonrió. —Ella ahora…

—Oyuky-chan. —Habló una joven de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado y ojos perlas. —Ya me voy.  
—Claro. —Sonrió y se despidió de ella.

La joven pelinegra miro a la joven de ojos perla, y noto que ella caminaba hacia un rubio de ojos azules.

—Nos vemos Oyuky-chan. —Soltó el joven rubio.  
—Hasta mañana Hinata, hasta pronto Naruto.

Los dos jóvenes se marcharon.

— ¿Y qué paso con Hinata? —Preguntó sorprendida, mientras los miraba marcharse.  
—Para ella ahora los días son soleados.

Oyuky sonrió y se marcho a seguir sirviendo en las otras mesas. La joven se levanto para irse, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Mel, soy yo…—Hizo una pausa. —Espero que no estés sufriendo por lo que paso.

Mel sonrió.

—Claro que no…Ya no me importa lo que me hiciste. —Suspiró, mientras salía del establecimiento. —_Ahora para mí los días serán soleados_. —Colgó y siguió avanzando.

-.-

-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia…Dedicada a Oyuky chan. Porque gracias a ella este one shot surgió. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
